1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a cartoon content editing method and a cartoon content editing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cartoon is a picture, or group of pictures, intended to satirize or criticize life or society by exaggerating or omitting the features of an object and using humor, caricature, social commentary, etc. Cartoons may be classified into one or more various genres, e.g., romance cartoons, martial arts cartoons, action cartoons, comic cartoons, sports cartoons, science fiction (SF) cartoons, etc., according to the contents thereof. A cartoon may visually portray complex details using a visual system of images and text and is thus more effective in attracting the attention of readers than a general book containing only alphabetical characters.
Recently, cartoon content is being transferred through a communication medium, such as the Internet, departing from the traditional medium of comic books, and cartoon services enabling users to read cartoons by using an electronic device are provided. As the cartoon services are provided through electronic devices, cartoons having functions that were unable to be realized by traditional comic books, for example, a function of providing sound with a cartoon or a function of providing movement in a cartoon, have appeared.
Information disclosed in this Background section may include information that was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept and/or technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that should not be considered as prior art that is already known to the public in this country.